


This Winter's Night

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Byleth decides to visit the dining hall in the middle of the night for a snack, only to find Hubert patrolling the grounds.





	1. A Meeting at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter. : )

A noise in the dead of the night startled Byleth awake, the woman jolting up from her spot in the bed to scan her surroundings. Her hand flew down to the hidden dagger on her belt that she had even begun wearing to bed. In the midst of a war, there was no way she could not permanently be on guard. However, as her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she found only still furniture and decor bathing in the faint moonlight as it caressed her room through the window. Her anxiety dissipated, the teacher looking around. Surely, she had heard something...There was no other reason for her to wake with such a jolt.

Growl.

The noise again, but instead, the professor found that it was coming from her. Her stomach bubbled and demanded substance, Byleth’s hand quickly covering it. Those noises were embarrassingly loud. If the students from the nearby dorms or the knights patrolling the monastery were to hear, she would surely follow a fate like Bernadetta’s, holing herself up in her room for the rest of her days. The sheer embarrassment from being caught in such a vulnerable position could do that to her…

She stretched her arms upwards towards the ceiling and yawned, slipping on her boots to sneakily leave the room. She snatched the key from the desk and locked the door behind her as she exited her dorm, always paranoid that she would return to someone hiding in there. She was heading towards the dining hall, realizing just how different and empty the monastery looked at night. In the day, it was teeming with life. Students and knights joyously relaxing and spending their time on campus. She glanced over at the dock, where she recalled earlier in the day when Linhardt and Caspar were fishing. Linhardt had fallen asleep with the line slack in the water and the moment a fish landed, Caspar began violently shaking his shoulders whilst screaming in excitement, “YOU’VE GOT ONE! REEL IT IN! REEL IT IN!” 

Byleth giggled to herself at the thought. Such a funny sight.

“Something amusing you, professor?” A deep voice tremored from behind her. She spun around, sliding the dagger out of her pocket, prepared to fight whatever invader had snuck up and given her such a fright. She went to point it threateningly at the person behind her as she faced them, stopping as she recognized them. 

It was Hubert von Vestra, one of her students. He stood silently behind her with a sinister smirk, almost finding it comical that _she_ were to pull a dagger out on _him _. He stood still though, a candle in his hand lit, the only light other than the half moon above. 

“H-Hubert?! What in the world are you doing out here?!” Byleth whispered harshly, immediately putting away her weapon as soon as she realized it was him. 

“I could ask the same to you.” He replied, a teasing tone on his voice. “I’ve never seen anyone wander this campus at night. After all, there are things out here...wicked, terrible people that could pounce without so much as a second thought.” He warned with a smirk.

Byleth rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. “You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”

Hubert bowed his head, placing his arm over his chest as to properly present himself. “What ever gave you that idea, professor? Do you truly think of me as a wicked, terrible man? Heh. Well you’re not far off the mark.”

Byleth opened her mouth to make a witty remark back to him, her stomach growling loudly to cut her off. She tried to cover her stomach with her arms, as if to muffle her hunger from his prying ears. Her gaze darted away from him, cheeks flaring up a brilliant red out of embarrassment.

Hubert replied to that with a nefarious chuckle, looming over his professor. “So that is what you are out here for? My poor, poor professor is famished, I see. You must have been on your way to the dining hall then before I stopped you? I shall accompany you then. It is sure to be something to entertain me on this rather dull evening.” He said.

Byleth attempted to protest, but he was already walking past her, glancing over his shoulder. He was expecting her to follow behind him, the woman feeling as if she was not going to have a choice in this matter. 

As they entered the dining hall. Hubert assisted by lighting a few candles on the tables so it was easier for them both to see in the room, Byleth picking through the pantry in the back for a few late-night snacks. Hubert sat across from her on one of the tables, silently gazing at her as she finished her small meal.

“Thank you.” She said.   
  
“Hm?” He glanced up to meet her eyes with a glint of surprise and curiosity between them. 

“Thank you...for coming with me here, Hubert. It would be very difficult to find anything without the candles.”

He chuckled in reply. “I never leave my quarters in the dark without a torch or a candle. There is no greater uncertainty than that of what may come when you lose one of your senses. The ability to see in such conditions is the most important thing so that you may remain vigilant.” He explained.

“I see now. Perhaps I’ll do that if I ever need to leave my room again this late. Would you mind telling me why you are out here though? That is still something I am curious about.”

His lips thinned into a line, contemplating on how he should explain his circumstances.

“I trust that you will keep this between us, professor. As much as her majesty insists that the knights and guards are enough security to keep Garreg Mach safe, I disagree. Instead, I wake myself up every night for a few hours and patrol the grounds myself. I am the last line of defense between her majesty and any possible enemy.”

His hands crept forward, reaching around a glass mug filled with black coffee as he raised it to his lips. 

“She insists that I take recesses from my duties out of fear that I may be overworking myself. That is not the case, however. Everything I ever do, I do for her. The risk of something happening to her greatly outweighs any benefit that I may receive by spending time for myself. That’s why I am here. If her majesty were to find me doing this, she would be most displeased…”

Byleth sighed. “She just cares about you, Hubert. That’s all. Not to mention that keeping yourself up all night can affect Edelgard. What if we were in battle, for example. If you were exhausted from not letting yourself rest, you could even end up getting yourself killed if you’re not careful enough.”

Hubert sneered. “You underestimate me, professor. I would never let that happen. Certainly not when it concerns Lady Edelgard’s path.” He reassured, sipping his coffee once more.

Byleth sighed, seemingly unable to change Hubert’s one-track mind and ideals. At least he was a logical person. Perhaps, he was right. Instead of arguing, she quickly finished her food and the two began to exit the door. Hubert yawned into his gloved hand. “I must get back to my room. Professor, please do accept this from me to ensure that you make it back to yours safely.” He said, handing her his candle. 

“O-oh!- Thank you very much, Hubert.”

“See to it that you get some rest professor. I look forward to your seminar tomorrow. Farewell.” He said finally before walking away back to his own quarters, slinking off into the darkness. Byleth smiled warmly at the sight of her student walking away. 

She thought of Hubert quite fondly, remembering how rocky their start was in the beginning. His lack of trust and petty indifference towards her made him difficult to befriend, but upon returning to the monastery, the moment he ensured that he trusted her with his and Lady Edelgard’s life, it had brought tears to her eyes. Earning his trust was not easy, but it was well-worth it in the present. 


	2. Stuck in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one either, but you get some cute stuff yeah

She returned to her dorm, rummaging through her pocket to reach for her key. That was strange...it wasn’t there. She checked every pocket, patting frantically in all of the crevices of her clothing in hopes it would be there. ‘N-not to worry, Byleth...You most likely just dropped it back there near the dock or in the dining hall…’ She mentally told herself, quickly turning around to head back in the direction that she had just come from. 

She spent hours there, meticulously turning over barrels and searching through everything. The key was nowhere in sight. How could she have foolishly lost something so important. As the hours dragged on, Byleth worked her now blistered and splintered palms to move the stacks of wood near the docks. The winter chill had now cut down to her bones, the woman shivering as she staggered to keep herself moving. If she didn’t find that key, she would be stuck out here in the cold for several more hours until the sun had risen. Waking others was out of the question. Her body was starting to give out on her, the woman leaning back against one of the stone walls, head falling back against it. She exhaled with a pant, her breath fogging in front of her face as she slid down to relax against the ground. The candle that Hubert had given her was burnt until the wick had died and wax pooled in the brass holder. It was dark. It was so cold, and she was so tired…

Her arms wrapped around her knees as she pulled herself in, curling tightly into a ball to protect and conserve whatever warmth she had left. Puffing into her sleeves, she closed her eyes. She hoped this night would be over soon and prayed to the goddess inside of her that it would. She began to drift off into a very light sleep, the violent shivering and chattering from her teeth preventing her from dozing off completely.

After what seemed like hours there, she soon felt the embrace of a coat being draped over her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked in confusion at the warmth, the teacher slowly lifting her head to be met with cold, calculating green eyes gazing back at her. 

“Hu-Hubert…”

“Professor, what are you still doing out here?” He asked her, strong hands clamping on her shoulders to help her ease up. She was sore from her search, wincing as she staggered like a baby deer once she stood. She whined a bit under her breath. “I-I’m sorry, Hubert. I lost my room key and I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Apologies are not necessary, professor. I was simply making my rounds again when I saw you here. I am surprised you had not went to someone’s room. I am sure most would have not had issue taking you in for the evening. It is rather foolish of you to decide to stay out here. You could catch cold. You would be useless to us on the battlefield if you were ill, which would be a shame for such a valuable unit such as yourself. Did you not just scold me earlier for a similar reason? To take care of myself? I daresay that was hypocritical of you, given your current situation.”

She sighed in reply. “Yes, you’re right...Could you save the lecture for later though? I just...I just want to go somewhere warm to sleep, please. Please help me, Hubert...” She murmured softly out of desperation, not wanting to be out in this cold any longer.

He held his finger to his chin to think for a moment. “Hm...You could stay with me tonight, I suppose.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “With you? Your bed? Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”

Hubert’s lips twitched into a sinister sneer. “Oh? Would you like it to become inappropriate, professor?~” He teased, jokingly of course. This WAS Hubert after all.

Byleth scoffed in reply. “No, stop that. I am not in the mood for your games tonight...Please, just...I’ll stay with you. I don’t want to be out in this cold any longer.”

“Heh. Certainly. Right this way.”

Hubert escorted Byleth into his room, the male lighting a candle near the window to keep the room illuminated. “Please show me your hands, professor.” He asked as he allowed her to sit on the edge of his bed. The woman did as he told, much too exhausted to question or argue about anything at the moment. Her palms were covered in splinters, cuts, and blisters. Thankfully, they were nothing to be worried about. They just needed some time to heal. Hubert pulled the gloves from his hands and gingerly picked some of the splinters that he could pick out from her palms and fingers before wrapping white bandages around her wrists and hands, leaving her fingers exposed. 

“I may not be as proficient as Professor Manuela in this, but...this should suffice. You should get some rest.” 

“Thank you…” She murmured, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and yawning. Slowly, she eased herself onto the bed and pulled the covers from their corners. She found that the pillows she rested her head on smelled much like him, like coffee and fresh paper. An interesting mixture. She sighed into it. “Hubert...” 

“Hm?” He was just about to exit the room to finish his rounds. 

“See you soon?”

“Surely, you will. I will be back shortly.” 


	3. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more heartfelt fluff and whatnot

When he finally returned, Byleth was still resting in his bed, the male deciding that he had completed his rounds for the night and was able to take the rest of the night off to rest. He would have to meet Edelgard at the crack of dawn. He entered his dorm, blowing out the candle he had left on the window and then sitting on the bed. His weight shifting the mattress caused Byleth to stir, but not enough to wake her. He unzipped his boots and discarded them neatly behind the bedside along with his gloves on the nightstand. He laid on his back, stealing a glance to the sleeping woman next to him. Truth be told, the last person who slept with him was Edelgard when she begged him to stay on account of those wretched nightmares. He couldn’t say that he didn’t like it, and in fact found himself feeling quite indifferent on sharing a bed with another person.

The only thing was the lack of space, Hubert often enjoying sprawling out on his bed. He folded his hands over his stomach and sighed. He relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes, allowing unconsciousness to take him.

This was unfortunately short-lived, however. He found himself being jostled in his own bed, jerking awake at the restless movements of the professor next to him. “No...N-no…! F-fath...Fa...er…” Byleth cried. Hubert was unsure what to do, sitting up and shifting away from her just slightly to observe what was happening. “P-please...don’t...do- n’t leave- Don’t leave me here! Wait- wait-! N-no! Don’t hurt them! AHh!” She screamed, throwing herself up in bed as her eyes snapped open. She was panting, glaring down at the bedsheets with fear filled in her eyes. “Ha...ha…” She wheezed, patting all over her body to make sure she was well and unharmed. It was almost as if she couldn’t tell anymore. Streaks of tears had traveled down the face in her nightmares and it took her several moments to become grounded with reality and remember that she wasn’t alone. This wasn’t her room.

Her gaze traveled up to Hubert, his hair strung out all over the place from bedhead. His visible eye was filled with surprise and calculation as he studied her.

“...”

“I-I’m so sorry, Hubert. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You must stop apologizing to me. There is no need. I am not angry.” He said in a brash tone, obviously still half asleep. “Were you having nightmares, professor?” He asked mid-yawn into his hand.

“Y-yes...I was.”

“Assuming with your father and those who slither in the dark? A valid circumstance that I would indeed call traumatic. I am not one for condolences or sympathies, but...when it comes to your subconscious mind and feelings, illogics run rampant.” 

“It wasn’t just about my father…”

“Hm?”

“It was about you and the rest of the students. Those who slither in the dark...they were coming for you as well.”

Hubert chuckled in reply. “Us? Under her majesty’s command, with me by her side, and following your guidance...We are unstoppable. Surely, there is nothing to fear.”

“My father said something similar. His unwavering confidence...assuring me that he wouldn’t die out there...when the time comes, Hubert, it is out of our control.” Byleth explained coldly, wrapping her arms around herself. She was shaking again, not out of the brisk winter air. Instead, it was out of fear.

“I am just...scared of the unknown.”

“Reality can be frightening.” Hubert said honestly, the two remaining silent for several moments.

“I wish I could be like you.” Byleth said finally, capturing his attention once more. “Excuse me?” He cocked his head to the side, sounding bitter in his tone.

“N-nevermind…”

“Say it.”

The mattress dipped as he moved closer to her, their shoulders brushing up accidentally as he came near. When she met his eyes, that was not the case. He gazed at her with sincere curiosity.

“I wish I could...be like you, because...you don’t seem to be scared of anything. Me, I failed to protect my father. The students here at Garreg Mach are all I have left. What if I fail to protect you and lose you too?”

Hubert scoffed and shook his head. “Even I am not fearless. It may seem that way, but that is only because I am the one people are usually fearing.” He said darkly. “My unsettling gaze...my authority...my complete disregard for those around me. I will cut a bloody path for her majesty if she will allow it. I will gladly do so. But…”

“But…?”

“I do this because I have lost her majesty in the past. I cannot risk to lose her again. Everything I do in my life, I do for Lady Edelgard. If I am to fail, there is not a reason for me to exist in this world. However, in the midst of this war, I am constantly having to keep aware of that risk. Even if I advised against it, she will simply not hear my suggestions to keep her away from the frontlines. My biggest fear is a constant, possible reality.”

“Do you ever have nightmares, Hubert...of losing Edelgard?”

“Often, I do.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes and looked towards the wall in contemplation. It looked as if he was uncomfortable thinking about them or remembering these events from the past. Suddenly, a warmth on his chest, Hubert looking down to see Byleth pressed against him, her arms around his midsection. 

“...What are you doing?” He muttered in a flat tone.

“You’re a wonderful advisor and protector...Edelgard is lucky to have someone like you by her side. I don’t think you have anything to fear. With you two as a team, you are unstoppable.”

“Heh...I could say something similar to you, professor. With us, we are an unstoppable force. The Black Eagle Strike Force...Until the very end, we will stand tall. I just...don’t understand your decision to hold me to tell me this.” 

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Byleth said softly, feeling his hand come up to caress the back of her head through her hair. “I can stop, if you’d like.”

“No...It’s...rather quite nice, actually.” He retorted, softly pulling and playing with her mint locks.

She took the opportunity to sit up a bit more, sliding up his chest to get close to his face. He didn’t move away from her, letting her observe him from up close. Even now, it was often bizarre to Byleth how much her students had changed during her five year absence. She reached her hand up to slide across the side of his face. His sharp cheekbones, long face shape, and sloped nose...Her hand slid up to the back of his head, the student giving no resistance as she fondled the short hair in the back, which was much longer a few years ago. 

Aside from his piercing eyes, his pale lips were starting to stand out. His lips parted, expression filled with curiosity in the intimate situation.

“Hubert?”

“Yes, professor?”

“Do you recall me saying that I didn’t want this night to be...inappropriate?” 

His lips curled into a smirk. He liked where this was going.

“Yes, of course.”

“Can I take that back?”

“_Oh_, please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all getting the naughties next chapter whoooo


	4. This Winter's Night

The moment he responded, Byleth wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips crashing passionately into his. His hands grabbed her hips, the male boldly rolling his teacher over onto her back with him hovering slightly over her. He kept his one hand placed there, the other traveling up to cup her cheek as they kissed, parting only for air. Her hands entangled in the back of his hair, pulling at the strands softly to keep him close and deepen their kisses. 

“Hu-Hubert- I need you.” 

“Mm, the feeling is mutual, professor.” 

They exchanged in a quick breath for air before he pressed his lips against hers again, his mouth moving dominantly. His tongue grazed the front of her teeth, demanding entrance. Under his command, Byleth allowed it, Hubert claiming the territory as his own in mere moments. He explored every part with his own tongue so he could leave her panting and amorous by the time he pulled away. He got exactly what he wanted, Byleth greedily tugging at his clothes for him to pull in close. He peppered her face with even more kisses, fancying the bridge of her nose and her forehead most before moving to her neck where he nipped into the flesh harshly. She threw her head back and cried out gently at the sharp pain of his teeth grinding against her flesh in playful nips, only to be soothed by his apologetic tongue after. He scoped out a spot that he likes and latched his mouth onto the flesh, sucking hard for several moments until the skin purpled. Surely a mark that would be there for a few days.

“D-don’t do that-...If others see…”

“If others see, they’ll know exactly who you belong to…” Hubert explained as he cut her off, grazing the shell of her ear with his lips. “That is not the only mark I’ll be leaving on you tonight, professor.” He warned darkly as he helped sit her up so he could remove her coat and top. He kept his lips on her neck as he did, Byleth jerking away slightly as he went to remove her top. She was still nervous, it seemed. Hubert ran his hand through her hair and down the length of her back to calm her, the girl easing into his touch eventually. 

“My...Professor, you…” He paused at the sight of her chest, a hand slowly coming up to cup one of her breasts in his hands. Oh, how she fit into his hands perfectly. How much he loved that.

“I-is something wrong?”

“Hm? Heh heh-...Of course not. I am simply in awe.” He leaned his head on her shoulder and frowned to himself. Judging from the anxiety she seemed to be feeling, she was inexperienced in this game. He would have to go easier on her than he would have hoped to, as to not frighten her and scare her off.

“Lay down.” Hubert commanded softly, pushing a hand on her shoulder to get her back to her previous position, her legs hooking around his waist and pulling him close. Even through his trousers and her shorts, he could feel how warm she was pressed against his crotch and it took him every ounce of self-restraint not to grind into her. No, he had to take this slowly. 

The tip of his tongue grazed the length of her collarbone, traveling down to the swell of her breast, taking the right one into his mouth. His snake-like eyes observed her expression as she tensed, he gently pinching her nipple between his teeth and rolling his tongue on the soft flesh around it. She moaned gently, squeezing her legs around him tighter. 

He grunted softly as the feeling of his clothed bulge brushing up against Byleth’s shorts, moving to the other breast to take care of that one as well. 

“May I go lower, professor?”

“Yes, yes, please...I beg you…”

“You beg me..? Oh, that is something I cannot refuse.” He teased as he shifted back, grabbing her thighs and pushing them together. He leaned over her, delivering swift, stolen kisses to her kneecaps before reaching into her shorts to pull them down along with her tights and underthings. He meticulously took the time to separate them and fold them individually as to keep the area tidy. He hated a mess after all. Setting them aside, he returned to his professor who was now bare and exposed to him, completely his for the taking.

“What ever shall I do with you?~” He mused aloud, reaching forward to caress her cheek with his thumb. She gasped and shuddered under his tender touch. His hand traveled further downward, over her breast, stomach, and soon rested on her thigh. He reached up, pushing them open as he hurried between her legs. He held his hand up to his own mouth, dragging his lips across his fingers to lubricate them well with his saliva. He made eye contact with her all the while, his hand moving down until she couldn’t see it anymore. Her breath hitched and she tensed, feeling something prod at her.

“Relax. It is only my hand…” He assured, circling two of his fingers around her entrance. He waited for her to relax and when she did, he pushed his fingers inside of her. Byleth threw her head back and groaned loudly, half out of pain and half out of total pleasure. Hubert was now beginning to realize how wet she already was. His own additional lubricant seemed to be only just in case. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her entrance, curling them up in a space that made her keen. She arched her back and pushed herself down on his fingers, Hubert chuckling to himself. “You are so eager, professor...I like that about you.” He explained, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he flattered her. Her hands traveled up his arms and shoulders, hooking around the back of his neck to pull him closer. 

“Can you undress for me, Hubert?” She asked him softly in the sweetest voice he had ever heard, the male swallowing thickly as a result. He never found himself naked in front of anyone, not even Edelgard at ANY point of their lives. 

“You’re certain? You want to see me bare? I-I’d hate to appear...unsettling to you.”

“Nonsense. I don’t think you’re unsettling at all...Let me help you.” She offered as she sat up, unstrapping his coat and pushing it off his shoulders. He watched her work as she popped the buttons of his white undershirt and set that aside. Folded, of course. Just how he enjoyed it. Next were his pants, Byleth blushing brightly at the sight of his member tenting through the fabric. She wiggled the waistline of his trousers past his hips and he took care of the rest, having to get off the bed for a moment to fold and set those aside as well. 

Just as he was going to crawl back on, Byleth stopped him. “Just one moment.” She insisted, allowing her eyes to glance over and examine the bare Hubert in front of her. He was rather muscular and broad, scars from training and past battles decorating his chest and shoulders. 

“I...I remember that one. That scar there...from the battle near Arianrhod, correct? I remember when the soldier slashed your chest with their sword...and how scared we all were.” She explained as she finally let him draw close, the male pressing his lips on her forehead. 

“Any closer and that strike would have surely taken my life.”

“I’m glad it didn’t.”

“I am glad as well.” 

The two exchanged words quickly and without much thought, being in such a vulnerable position together. 

“Will you allow me to take you, professor?”

“Please.” Byleth responded as she laid back against Hubert’s bed without so much as a second thought, spreading her legs open for him to see. Embarrassed, he quickly glanced away, shuffling up to become closer. Her legs trapped him close to her once more, the tip of his member dipping into her outer labia. He seethed through his teeth, once more trying to contain his excitement as he properly positioned herself.

“This may hurt...at first.” He said honestly as he dipped the head of his cock into her supple flesh. She tensed and shuddered in response, her expression souring out of discomfort and only slight pain. “Are you alright?” Hubert asked, a genuine expression of concern written on his face. It was something that Byleth had never seen before and would surely never forget. 

“It’s...strange, but not bad...Just warm and...full…” She explained to him quietly as he began to oh-so gently rock his hips back and forth. “Mm...You are so tight, professor...Quite incredible.” He complimented, the woman smiling back nervously. It did not take too long for her to adjust and soon she was singing a different tune, the mage pressed up against her and going at a smooth pace. Her moans were quiet and came like the voice of a songbird, chirping his name and praising all of his movements. 

“It feels so good, Hubert...So good…”

Yes, he liked that very much. He lifted her hips from the bed a bit to give himself a better angle, reaching spots inside of Byleth that he had not managed to reach before. In this moment, the next time she cried out his name, his pace quickened to a punishing, unrelentless one. Byleth gasped at the shift in speeds and reached out to hold him closer, the male’s head falling on her shoulder to pant, groan, and snarl into her neck as he worked her with all his remaining energy. In return, she scraped her manicured fingernails down his back, leaving cuts and scrapes that Hubert welcomed. Now she was the one leaving her mark on him. It was only a fair trade, was it not? 

“Hu...Hub...Aaahn-...I feel…”

“You’re getting close?”

“Y-yes-! Ah-!”

He smirked at that, pulling out of her quickly to change their position. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and drilled into her while she was laying on her side, watching her expression with intense eyes as he did. 

“I am getting close as well, m-my dear professor…” He stammered softly, Byleth clenching the bedsheets under her. Her knuckles turned white as Hubert’s movements became intense and erratic, the dark-haired male grabbing her hips and pushing himself as deep as he could go. The coils of heat that gathered in Byleth’s stomach were growing stronger, the teacher rocking her hips back to meet Hubert’s at ever undulation. “Take me with you, professor…” He murmured in a sweet tone as he buried himself deep. The cord in Byleth’s core snapped and she convulsed, arching her back into her student as he came with her, a groan delicately leaving his lips as he did that. 

Hubert let her legs fall together as he rolled over on the side next to her, facing towards her. He couldn’t say anything for a few moments, waiting for him to catch his breath so he could speak. “Ah...ha...ha...Pr..Professor~...Thank you.” He said shortly and sincerely.

“Ha...hahaha...I should be thanking you...I’m definitely all warmed up now?”

“H-heh...Is that so? Perhaps I shall throw you back out in the cold then?”

“Hubert!” She exclaimed in a scolding, fearful tone.

“Heh...Heheheh...I only jest.” He commented, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Now, we should rest for the remainder of the evening...until tomorrow, milady.” 

“Until then…” They bid their goodnights as Hubert drew the covers up to blanket them both, to keep them warm and snug on this winter’s night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I do hope you enjoyed. Please be sure to give feedback and critique so I can continue writing! : )


End file.
